


There's A First For Everything

by cherryyeen



Category: Night In The Woods (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Female Homosexuality, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Friends to Lovers, Making Out, Mild Language, Mutual Pining, Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Self-Insert, Useless Lesbians, also legally i must say, hi yes this is my self insert fanfiction so i can date a ms. beatrice santello, i am just a huge lesbian please forgive me, they're idiots your honor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27874034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryyeen/pseuds/cherryyeen
Summary: Set roughly a year before Margaret Borowski's unexpected return to Possum Springs, Bea is kept company by her best friend, Cherilee. When the young women chat over their previous relationship experiences in school, a bombshell is dropped on Bea, and repressed feelings soon force their way out of both girls as they navigate the intense feelings that come to them while alone.self insert (oc) x beatrice santello
Relationships: Bea Santello/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	There's A First For Everything

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is a self insert fanfiction that i'm very nervous to be posting but i'm proud of the oneshot i wrote and wanted to put it here with a different fic that i started and didn't finish a while back!! any comments would be greatly appreciated ;w;
> 
> the second main character in this one-shot is my night in the woods self insert character, cherilee. she's a hyena who moved to possum springs with her family while the gang was in middle school and became best friends with bea as they finished school together.

“You’ve never kissed anyone?”

Cherilee looked out into the streets of Possum Springs through Bea’s bedroom window, watching the newly arrived snow settle onto the streets of the town she’d moved into. She’d been friends with the girl for several years now, and they were inseparable both in and outside of their school. Now that the winter had finally broken, this only meant more chances for the ladies to hang out, though they preferred to stay at Bea’s house due to the large number of family members Cherilee had inhabiting the apartment her parents rented. Neither girl minded, afterall they adored their time with each other, maybe a little more than most best friends do. It was normal to always want to be with the closest person in your life, and it’s certainly normal for neither girl to really want something romantic with someone else as long as they’ve got the other...right?

In the corner of the room a modern record player laid running, a melody of jazz (one of Bea’s favorite records) played slowly through the speakers as the vinyl record spun around. Eventually the girl spoke up.

“Nope… Did you know that an early snow is an omen of death?”

Beatrice, who sat on the other side of her room organizing her dresses, was shocked at the words that escaped from Cherilee’s muzzle. She finished hanging up the dress in her hands and turned to stare at the girl practically hanging outside of her window. She didn’t even look back, her eyes were enamored with the sights of the snowy town in front of her. For someone who’s lived in this town for so many years, Bea was surprised to find that her best friend never lost her love for the changing seasons, even in a town as run down as Possum Springs. Eventually Cherilee turned around, confused at the silence between them. When she made eye contact with Bea, she felt the world stop around her, a slight smile still frozen on her muzzle only grew bigger as the seconds ticked by. She could’ve sworn the felt the twinges of heat rise to her cheeks, but she ignored it for the time being.

“It’s really freaking cute…” Bea thought to herself. “I wonder if she knows how her eyes light up whenever someone mentions the weather. They’re sparkling, kind of like the snow.”

“...What?”

“Didn’t you hear yourself while you were talking? Or do you expect me to understand everything that comes out of your mouth with absolutely no previous context?”

Cherilee’s brows furrowed before she understood what Bea was telling her.

“OH! Yeah that’s my bad. I read once that an early snow was an indicator of death in things like movies.”

Bea scoffed, reaching for the last dress that needed to be hung up as she rolled her eyes, “Fair enough. Back to the matter at hand: You really haven’t kissed anyone?”

The contact between their eyes broke afterwards, Cherilee shifted her weight from one foot to the other and shrugged.

“Nah, nobody ever wanted all this, you know?

At her words, Cherilee shrugged and gestured vaguely towards her body hidden behind her oversized maroon hoodie. Both girls understood what she was insinuating, afterall it was a slightly sore subject for the hyena girl. For a cesspool of teenagers trying to hook up with anyone they can convince to spend time with them, the highschool they attended failed to deliver a single person who desired Cherilee the way they did other girls.

“What about that guy you sat next to in Economics junior year? Uh…” Bea snapped her claws until the name appeared in her head. “Cole or Cody or something?”

“Cole. Last I heard, he and Margaret were dating after prom. At least that’s what she told me ‘n all.”

“Yeah, right…” Bea responded dryly before clearing her throat. “What about Angus? You guys are close, right?”

Cherilee put her arms together against her chest, shifting her feet against the carpeted floor. She leaned back against the window as the wind chilled her back through her hoodie, her mane now blocking her view of Bea, who finally sat down on her bed facing the hyena.

“Heh...yeah uh, I don’t think he’d like me that way? I mean, we’re good friends, and we have similar interests, but I wouldn’t want to push my relationship with him. Also isn’t he gay?”

A brow raised on Bea’s face.

“Just ask him? You seem into him, the worst he can say is no.”

The hyena girl’s heart pounded away in her chest, was she prepared to say that?

“I don’t think I’m into him, he’s just a really good friend.”

“Well then who do you have your eyes on? All the guys in this town are dumbasses, I’m sure you could snag one if you needed to just learn to kiss and get it over with.”

Cherilee inhaled deeply, Bea noticed immediately. Something was wrong.

“...Cherry?”

An exhale.

“I don’t like guys, Beatrice.”

…

…

“You don’t...like guys?”

“Yeah...uh, I like, I like girls…” Cherilee stuttered out. This wasn’t exactly how she planned to come out, but Bea was going to be the first to know eventually. Might as well bite the bullet and do it now.

“...Okay, um, what about Jackie then? She came out while we were in school, maybe she’s also looking for someone?”

Wow.

Cherilee scoffed this time at her friend’s reaction to her coming out. The uncertain look on her face quickly grew to a smile, keeping her eyes away from Bea’s so the girl wouldn’t notice.

“And disappoint Jackie? You kidding me? If I tried to kiss her and messed up she’d beat my ass.” As she spoke she shivered, eventually resigning to turn around and close the window. When she finished, she sat next to Bea on her bed, watching the snowfall outside together.

“Then learn to kiss, dumbass,” Bea said, accentuating her statement by smacking Cherilee with one of her pillows as she lowered herself onto the bed with Bea. “Choose a girl and go to town, you’re about as experienced as everyone else who went to that school.”

“Oh piss off, Santello, believe it or not it’s hard to find anyone who even wants to talk to me, let alone tongue wrestle with yours truly.”

_“God I’m actually doing to say this, aren’t I?”_ Bea thought.

Bea discreetly took a deep breath before she let the words escape her mouth, ready to be declined at a moment’s notice.

“Then practice with me.”

Silence immediately broke the room, the only other sound available being the record playing on as if nothing had happened. The relaxing tones of the saxophone being played did little to bring comfort to the sudden change in atmosphere. Cherilee whipped her head to find no trace of a joke or prank on Bea’s face, who looked as serious as ever. She was at a loss for words, everything in her mouth felt wrong. What exactly could she say? After years of lovingly pining over the only girl who gave her the time of day, who made her feel like one of the most important people in her life, and gave her a place where she could finally feel like herself, she was offering to kiss her????

“...What?”

“Practice kissing with me, you’ll mess it up with the first girl you kiss unless you learn.”

“So I’ll be messing it up regardless,” Cherilee pondered aloud as she diverted her gaze from Bea’s. If she looked much longer she would have agreed to anything the crocodile girl offered. “That’s excellent.”

“Do you want to try or not?”

Once a few beats had passed, Cherilee huffed, praying that the warmth in her cheeks wasn’t visible behind her fur,

“One kiss.”

“Fine, tell me when you’re ready.”

At Bea’s response, Cherilee breathed in deeply, attempting to steel herself for what felt like a monumental task ahead of her. She didn’t want to mess up what she had with Bea, yet this was too perfect a chance to ignore, not after loving the girl in front of her for so many years.

“I’m ready…” she said quietly, her paws fidgeting with the end of her hoodie.

“I’m not going to hurt you, just close your eyes and… do what feels right when it happens, okay?”

“Okay…” Cherilee responded, closing her eyes and beginning the agonizing wait before Bea would kiss her. Her heart pounded in her ears deafeningly, her body was too warm and the thoughts in her head ran rampant as she waited.

Bea’s own face felt warm, but for Cherilee she pushed the anxiety creeping in. She’d never felt this close to someone before, not even after losing it at math camp a while back. That entire situation wasn’t much to write home about, but what was in front of her was too good to miss. The guilt threatened to stab her in the stomach, she wanted this so badly but she also knew Cherilee attempted so hard to hide that she wanted it, as well. Once more she allowed her own insecurities to pass so she could indulge in this moment. As she inched her muzzle closer, waiting for the perfect moment to strike, she noticed the shallow breaths Cherilee was taking, how her ears twitched with every passing second. The girl was nervous, sure, she was usually anxious over one thing or another, but this was different. There was something laying untouched beneath.

That something unravelled the moment their lips connected.

In an instant, sparks began to fly for the girls, and a rush of heat forced its way through Cherilee’s body. As their lips touched, the hyena girl’s heart only pounded harder in her chest. Her skin flushed underneath her fur and cheeks burned ferociously. Soon she began to push back against Bea’s lips, and she found both of their resolves to hold back shattering between them. The taste of cigarettes was just leftover from earlier in the day, but to Cherilee it was addicting. Her body leaned towards Bea’s for more, the crocodile’s hands sneaking their way onto Cherilee’s waist as she laid her on her back, leaning over the inexperienced hyena, who’s own hands snuck to caress the sides of Bea’s face and keep her still. Bea’s hands barely moved, choosing to run along Cherilee’s sides slowly from under both her hoodie and tank top, making the girl squirm underneath her. Cherilee struggled to keep herself quiet as she let the love of her life treat her more delicately than anyone had before. Eventually she couldn’t help but gasp for air, the seal between the girls’ lips breaking as they tried to catch their breaths. Neither girl dared move from their position, too lost in the sea of affection to think as they stared into the other’s eyes.

For a while the two stayed frozen in their positions, until Bea finally spoke up.

“...Jackie definitely would’ve beat your ass, you suck at kissing.”

“Just shut up and kiss me again.”

“Don’t need to tell me twice-”


End file.
